1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a smart grid network, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for preventing command conflicts in a smart grid network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Smart grid technology has been provided, by a convergence of smart appliances and the electric power industry, in order to build high-efficiency intelligent power networks. The smart grid technologies may include, for example, real-time monitoring, demand response, management of a smart grid network such as a communication network, power management for user-end devices such as smart appliances, etc.
FIG. 1 illustrates a configuration of a general smart grid network.
Referring to FIG. 1, in the general smart grid network, home smart appliances 130, 140, 150 and 160 are managed depending on commands for smart grid management from a utility operator 110. These commands for smart grid management may include a Demand Response/Load Control (DRLC) command. Such a DRLC command 10 is delivered to an Energy Management System (EMS) 100, and the EMS 100 analyzes the DRLC command 10 and delivers DRLC commands 20 to the smart appliances 130, 140, 150 and 160 connected thereto.
Although the home smart appliances 130, 140, 150 and 160 may be driven by DRLC commands, these home smart appliances may also be driven according to a command 30 received from a user. The mobile terminal 120 transmits the user command 30 to the EMS 100 and receives a resulting message 40 sent from the EMS 100. The user may drive specific or multiple smart appliances 130, 140, 150 and 160 by delivering the user command 30 to the EMS 100 using his mobile terminal 120.
FIG. 2 illustrates reception of a user command during operation of a conventional DRLC command-based smart appliance.
Referring to FIG. 2, in the smart grid network, a home smart appliance performs a DRLC command-based operation 220 from a start 200 of the DRLC command till an end 210 of the DRLC command. In this way, the smart appliance operates according to the DRLC command in order to optimize energy efficiency. Conventionally, however, upon receiving a user command 230 during the operation 220, the smart appliance may continue to execute the DRLC command while ignoring the user command 230, or may not execute the user command 230 until after stopping the DRLC command-based operation 220.
FIG. 3 illustrates reception of a DRLC command during operation of a conventional user command-based smart appliance.
Referring to FIG. 3, in a manner similar to that described with respect to FIG. 2, upon receiving a DRLC command 330 during a user command-based operation 320 from a start 300 of the user command until an end 310 of the user command, the smart appliance may continue to execute the user command while ignoring the DRLC command 330, or may not execute the DRLC command 330 until after stopping the user command-based operation 320.
As described above, in a conventional smart grid network, if a home smart appliance continues to execute a DRLC command even though the home appliance receives a user command, the user may not be able to control the smart appliance according to the user's intentions.
However, as an alternative, if the smart appliances execute a user command received during the DRLC command-based operation, while ignoring the DRLC command, then the utility operator may not optimize the energy efficiency. Further, according to such an operation scheme, the utility operator may not detect that the DRLC command has been ignored.
Therefore, there is a demand for a method for, upon occurrence of a conflict between a DRLC command and a user command, informing the user and the utility operator of the conflict and mediating between these commands.